Harry Potter and the love of his life
by SkyFoxAlpha
Summary: The story startes at the beginning of the sixth movie/book in the Burrow. I'm sorry for any type of spelling mistakes i am from Germany so my mother language isn't english, I tried my best to keep any mistakes out, but a coupel of them could slip. Of course i don't own the characters in this story they are all from: HARRY POTTER from J.K. Rowling.
1. The day the fates changed

It was a cold Sunday morning in the surrounding land of the Burrow. Everything was silent, just the sounds of the animals waking up. It was about 6:30 am, Molly Weasley got up to make breakfast for her husband Arthur, even though it was weekend he still had to go to the ministry of magic. He was on a case, and had to leave early, the others would not be up at least for 3 hours. "I won't be back until 11 pm and even that would be early." he said to his wife, he kissed her good bye and disparated to the ministry.

 _About 3 hours later_

A teenager with curly black hair walks down the stairs of the Burrow. Harry Potter was awake before the others he smelled fresh made eggs and bacon, and roasted toast. Molly greeted him with a friendly: "Good morning Harry, i didn't think you would be up this early after you arrived so late yesterday. Did you sleep in Ron's room?", he shook his head and answered: "no, Hermione slept in my bed, so i went in Ginny's room where she normally slept." Miss Weasley smiled and said "good, but you surely asked for permission?" she said with an humorous undertone. Harry replied with a smile "of course not miss Weasley, i am the famous Harry Potter why would I think about asking a girl to sleep in the same room as her?!". Harry turned around and started walking back up the stairs, as miss Weasley said to him: "Could you please wake up the rest and say them that breakfast is ready?", Harry answered: "Sure miss Weasley".

Harry knockt on the door of Ron's room and yelled: "Wake up in there, breakfast is ready!". As a response he heard yawning from a very familiar voice, and a couple of seconds later a boy who was about one foot lager than harry, He had Red hair and a couple of freckles in his face, opened the door with a grin on his face and said: "Harry mate, when did you arrive?" (hugs him), "yesterday evening!", out of the back of Ron's room Hermione's voice yelled: "did you just say Harry?", Hermione jumped out of, confusingly, Ron's bed and ran over to Harry to hug him. She saw Harry's look on his face and she blushed, but harry didn't say anything and just winks at them both and walked over to Ginny's room to wake her up.

Ginny was still sleeping and the window that Harry forgot to close, which he opened last night because it was so warm in Ginny's room that he was sweating, was still open the wind blows through her in the sun golden red glowing hair.

Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to Hogwarts the sixth time now and Ginny, who was one year younger than the others, the fifth time, and never in those five years Harry was so attracted by Ginny then this year, maybe because he wasn't sure if he felt more like a seventh brother or like a friend to her. But none the less Harry was still looking at Ginny like he never seen her before, she changed so mutch since he last seen her, even though he was beautiful last year, Harry didn't seem to have noticed how mutch of a woman she had became. He still remembers her as a small girl standing next to here mother in Kings Cross wishing him luck as he straight up runs through a solid brick wall

just to end up at platform 9 **¾** to enter the 'Hogwarts Express', but now there is nothing left of that small girl with barely enough self-esteem to talk to him.

He must have been standing there for at least 5 minutes because Hermione was coughing behind him and giggling but Harry straight up ignored her and starts walking to Ginny to gently wake her up.

Last night it was very dark in her room, so they couldn't see each other. Ginny probably even thought that he was Hermione because she didn't seem to be very awake because right after she said "sure..." she started sleeping again.

She was pleasantly surprised as she saw Harry's face, "Harry?, what are you doing here? When did you arrive?" Ginny asked surprised, Harry answered: "I am here because Professor Dumbledore send me here because i still can't go to Grimmauld place and Sirius because of the ministry! And i got here yesterday evening and i slept in Hermione's bed, right over there even though you didn't ask that question!".

Ginny smiled and said: "who said you can use here bed?", "you did, you probably don't remember because you were just awake to say 'sure' but you still said yes" Harry said with a friendly voice but with a small devilish grin.

Ginny laught at Harry's expression and got ready to stand up.

Harry just wished he could laid down besides her and cuddle with her, but not only was she not his girlfriend, she as well got a boyfriend. Dean Thomas. Harry wasn't angry at Dean because he was dating her, but he was angry for losing Ginny to Dean. If he would have known about his feelings sooner he could have got her in his third or fourth year and they would be together right now, but back then he thought about her more like as a sister.

Ginny glanced at Harry for a couple of seconds, Harry had a very dreamy look on his face while looking at her.

She smiled and said: "Harry i need to dress could you please wait outside."

Harry slightly shook his head as if he was day dreaming and said: "oh of course I'm sorry."

and blushed a bit before closing the door behind him.

She heard him walking down the stairs, she was a bit surprised what just happened, did he just blush because i was talking to him? She thought to her self.

About five minutes later she walked downstairs and seat down next to Harry who suddenly got very silent and looked down at his breakfast. Ginny looked a bit worried over to Hermione, who saw the look on her face and knew what to do. "Harry?" she asked "Hmm?" he answered still not looking up "How about we all go out to the Diagon alley and get our new school supplies?" she said. Harry looked finally up at Hermione "why? Its still about 3 weeks until the new year, and we still didn't get our letters!" he said. "but we can't just sit here the entire day! We should do something outside it's beautiful weather!" she meant.

Ron finally came to Hermione's help and said: "Harry we could play Quiditch or we could just go to Diagon alley anyways, i need a new robe and I want to go to the new shop near Gringots!".

Harry thought a bit and said "well then you guys don't need me there, ill stay here and get all my stuff out of my bag's".

After a couple of attempts to convince Harry to go with them Ron said: "Harry can i talk to you

before we leave?","yeah sure, whatever!" he replayed.

They walked up the stairs in to Ron's room. "what is happening with you Harry? You seemed so unconcentrated at the breakfast!?" Ron said to him "it's... it's nothing i swear..." he says and sighed.

He just wanted to lay down for a bit and hope that he could calm down at least enough for the others to not notice.

Ron shook his head and said "maybe you should talk to Hermione maybe she can help you!"

Even tough it was more to himself then to Harry, Harry thought it can't hurt to talk to here. It would be better then talking to Ron about his feeling for Ginny. Hermione always supported him on those kind of problems. In his fifth year she Supported him and Cho Chang a Ravenclaw girl who revealed the information of the DA because of the Veritaserum in a cup of tea that Professor Umbridge gave her. Short after that Harry broke up with her.

If someone could help him calm down and clear up enough to act normal again than it was Hermione.

Harry sat down on his old Bed where he used to sleep before Hermione came this year and just made it her bed. Harry didn't mind. The only thing he did mind was the Problem of sleeping nearly next to Ginny. I never had a problem with that, so Hermione probably thought it was okay for him, and it was... until he saw her this morning, laying in her bed like a young Goddess or even a veela.

Just by thinking of her hair red golden glowing hair and her beautiful face he starts of thinking about what he has done, he just wanted to turn back in time to get together with Ginny before she started dating Michael Corner.

Hermione and Ginny where alone downstairs they heard the two boys walk upstairs and close the door behind them. Hermione whispered to Ginny "what happened? Why was he so silent and just ignored you?" as much as she would love to know Ginny could not answer Hermione's question.

Hermione said "Harry was just standing there for like three or even four minutes and just staring at you and daydreaming." she laught and looked to Ginny, who wasn't laughing or smiling and just staring into oblivion.

Hermione quickly stopped laughing and tried to act serious "that would explain why he blushed as i said to him that i need to change and asked him to leave" Ginny added.

"Well I'm not an Auror but i think he is in love with you Ginny" she said with a devilish smile on here face. Ginny blushed "do you really think so?" as she said it they booth heard Ron's door open and steps down the stairs.

Ron came down and said turned to Hermione "maybe you should go upstairs and check on him."

Hermione nodded and got up.

She closed the door behind her and sat down next to Harry, he just looked down at the floor and said nothing. He kind of remembered her of Ginny and how she acted around Harry until the was in the fourth grade and she told her to try to move on, but she knew that she to this day didn't even think about giving her hopes up on Harry.

"Harry?... are... are you alright?" she asked, secretly hoping he would say no because that would mean he would open to her.

He shook his head and a tear rolled down his cheek, "do you wanna talk about it?" she carefully asked. He nodded but stayed silent, she took him in her arms and said "whats wrong?", "it's Ginny... i think i love her but... i... i don't want to interfere between her and Dean... you always helped me with those problems... what should i do? Dose she even still love me?" Harry cried. Hermione was silent just hugging Harry, she consoled him and said to him "you should try and talk to her... she was extremely confused... she thought you had something, and I am am pretty sure she still loves you but you kept her waiting so she started searching for someone who could love her as much as she did you, she found that someone in Dean Thomas... but she still can't get over you... but let her space... even if she dose still love you she is still together with him." he looked at her if she just took a heavy weight off him. He had to hide his true feelings from her he thought, it was the only idea not to hurt her and him. He would have to watch her with Dean without being able to tell her what he really feels about her. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Hermione left and went back down the stairs.

Harry felt strange he tried earlier to act normal in Ginny's presence but he failed he didn't know how to hide them for an entire school year, if he wouldn't tell her she probably would live with Dean for the rest of her live but he couldn't just go to her and kiss her even if he would loved to, if he would reveal his true feelings for then not yet he probably wouldn't survive the pain he would feel if she would reject him because of Dean Thomas but if he wouldn't say anything to her than she just keep on dating him and maybe even marry him if she loves him more than Harry.

The only way was to talk to Ginny just like Hermione said and to hope that deep down in her she still would love him. If not then he would try to get over the fact what a giant idiot he had been to leave Ginny waiting for so long and then hoping she would just leave her current Boyfriend just to be with him. He punched himself for being so stupid and thinking about his feelings for Ginny even though Voldemort was still out there and killing innocent Muggel and Mages, he punched himself for being so egoistic towards Ron, Hermione but especially Ginny. He was being unfair towards them and they didn't deserve this. Ginny was waiting since the second year of his school life and he punched her away. No wonder that she was tired of waiting three years of being seen as a friend or even more like a sister by the boy who she loved.

If Hermione didn't tell Ginny about their conversation she probably will feel a similar way he hoped and layed down to relax a bit.

He woke up in his bed in Ginny's room, it was very windy outside the sun was going down and the shadows where getting longer.

He didn't know how long he did sleep but it was evening and he felt better then ever before, as if somebody gave him a potion which would make him feel as if he was in heaven. He stood up and walked down the stairs. One the clock harry saw Molly and Arthur where away, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and harry where the only one in the Burrow. which normally means they where either playing Quiditch or hanging around somewhere in the house. He looked and saw that they weren't at the Quiditch Pitch so he got back inside and went into Ron's room.

Hermione and Ginny sat at her bed and looked into nothingness, Ron who sat there the entire time waiting for something to happen. Outside they heard footsteps and the door slowly swung open.

Hermione didn't tell Ginny about Harry's feelings for her, she might be Ginny's friend, but she and Ron where Harry's best friends. She didn't even tell Ron about it, which probably was for the better, she knew Ron's temper and she didn't want' to fall in Harry's back but she still wanted to tell Ginny if Harry was to scared. She was tired after all the years Harry finally was ready to love Ginny and she won't let them lose their chance because of fear.

End of Chapter One.


	2. An unexpected turn of Events

Chapter 2. An unexpected turn of Events.

Harry looked into the room, he saw Ginny sitting on Hermione's Bed right next to her, Ron stood up and left after Hermione looked at him. Hermione followed him outside, right as he stood next to him she whispered into is ear "Harry… you have to speak to her" then she left as well and closed the door behind her. As Harry stood silently at the door and looked at Ginny she remembered him of his mother Lilly had similar looks as well as a similar friendly and lovely appearance.

At this point he did understand his father for choosing a girl so beautiful, smart and compassionate.

Ginny had been like a sister to Harry, he felt like that since his second year at Hogwarts, he had sworn himself to protect her and be always there for her, which made it very difficult for him to experience his true feelings for her.

Ginny's hair tangled down her shoulders and her back, like this morning her hair shone in a golden and red light, her beautiful brown eyes stared unfocused into oblivion.

He would give everything he had just to be able to sit down next to her and talk to her. But the truth was, he just couldn't move, he was frozen to his place, his arms and legs didn't listen to his brain.

After what felt like an eternity he said "um… hey Ginny", Ginny shrugged, she probably didn't even realize that Harry stood there the whole time. A couple of seconds later she relaxed and said: "Harry you scared me…" she laught "I'm sorry that wasn't my intention" he said.

"It's fine but maybe next time don't sneak around me like that" she said with a grin on her face. Her smile was the most beautiful one he had ever seen just leaving him there disarmed just by a simple smile.

It took Harry a couple of seconds to get back in line even though it was pretty clearly that if that always happens if he tries to talk to Ginny then he is going to have a problem.

Ginny smiled at the a bit confused looking Harry, he acted like a young boy trying to ask a girl if she wanted to go out with her. Harry had changed over the course of the last couple years.

His bright green eyes where glowing in the reflection of the light his curly black hair waved in the wind that went trough Ron's room and there was the slowly showing beard.

She hated Harry because she couldn't move on… he always was there and right wen she was ready to move on she got doubts. She wished since nearly five years now that Harry will come to her and ask her to be his girlfriend, in her second year she got friends with Hermione asking her for her advice.

Hermione said she should try to act more natural around him like friends would and if he didn't show interest try to move on. It could have been the best and at the same time worsted advice known to mankind but she used it and it worked. At least a bit.

She looked at Harry still standing there "Harry… are… are you alright?" she asked he just nodded.

It looked like he wanted to say something opening his mouth but closing it again.

Harry felt so stupid just like a little stupid boy who doesn't know how to talk to girls, actually that was the truth. As he was with Cho he just stud under a mistletoe but this time they where alone.

Harry pulled all his remaining self-esteem together and said "Ginny… I …" she stood up and walked over to him.

"Harry… I love you" she said, silence. Harry stood there with a glare in his eyes as if someone just hit him in his face with a chaser bat.

Ginny felt like she said something she might regret, Harry just stared hat her and couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to leave, as out of Harry pulled her to him self and kissed her.

She was kind of shocked, she didn't expect him to feel the same way. Harry noticed that Ginny wasn't returning the kiss, He pulled away and looked at her. Now it was Ginny's turn too look like someone hit her in the face. After what felt like a week she pulled him to her and kissed him, she felt like Harry relaxed a bit they stood there at least a minute before they broke up the Kiss.

Harry was more than happy he felt even better then before his confidence nothing could go wrong today and his self-esteem was so really high. Ginny looked a very happy Harry. She bit her lip and saw directly into his emerald eyes. She saw joy and deep love in his eyes until he leaned forward and whispered into her ear "I love you too", then he looked into her eyes and kissed her again.

A minute later, after Hermione closed the door behind them and they walked down the stairs, Ron said "Do you believe they finally talk to each other?". Hermione looked up at him with the trail of a surprisement in her eyes, "What? Did you think I wouldn't notice? I know him since our first year! I am sure even a git like me notices that he looks at her like a muggle in the Diagon alley" Ron added.

She smiled a bit and said "That's the reason why we left them alone, I am a bit surprised that you don't explode in anger about that?!" he grins back at her "You know after my sister was together with Michel Corner and Dean Thomas who are both idiots and don't deserve my sister, I think that Harry is the best for her and she knows that".

Molly and Arthur where both gone, Arthur was at the Ministry of Magic and Molly was at the Diagon Alley. It was about 8.30pm they knew that Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley would come home in about three or four hours, so they had plenty of alone time left. Ginny held on to Harry as if her life depended on it. Harry was glad that he choose to just stop trying to talk and hope that Ginny would come and talk to him. She looked up at him and said we should go downstairs before Ron comes looking for us. Harry didn't react he just laid his head on hers and sniffed at her hair, it smelled like flowers and home. Harry was comfortable but he let go and looked at her with so mutch love a man could offer.

Hermione heard Harry and Ginny walking down the stairs. She saw the looks on Ginny's and Harry's face. Ginny looked all in all just happy while on Harry's face just a look of deep love and happiness but as well a bit of depression and thoughtfulness. All those emotions only could mean one thing she got up and walked over to Ginny and whispered her something in her ear, she nodded and smiled, they booth talked very quiet to each other.

"Harry mate, everything all right?" Ron asked with a bit worried undertone Ginny looked up and saw Harry's face. She was shocked! What did happen with Harry who was so happy a minute ago?.

She walked over to him and hugged him gently and put her head against his chest. He looked like he woke up from a bad dream and saw the concerned look on his friend's faces. He smiled a bit and looked down on Ginny and said "Ginny what about Dean Thomas?". She looked up at his face with a hurt look in her eyes and said "forget that prick" and smiled.

Ron looked at them booth a bit bewildered and said "what about Dean?". Harry looked at him with an unreadable face "Are you being really so stupid right now Ronald" Hermione said with a calm voice but Ron and Harry knew if she talked like that she was furious. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny until he realized what happened up in his room. Ginny finally broke the hug with Harry and looked over to Ron. "I am breaking up with this prick to bee with Harry!" she said just waiting to hear a complain from her brother. Ron looked at her took a deep breath and said finally: "was about time that you realize how well you both fit to each other". Ginny and Harry stood there with an open mouth and looked a Ron. Hermione brook the tension and said "I looked at him the same way as he said that to me!" and smiled very proud of herself.

Ginny looked at her brother and heard an echo in her head of the words he just said. She didn't hear what Hermione just said because she was focused on Ron.

Harry's thoughts where upside down he was shocked about that what Ginny just said out loud, but Ron's answer completely catch him off guard. Ron was fine… no wanted Harry to be together with Ginny instead of Dean Thomas. 'What will happen next' he thought 'my parents are still alive and my Godfather...' who barley escaped a Death curse in the Ministry of Magic while defending him

'… wouldn't be still chased by the Ministry'.

Ron watched them both recover and looking at each other then back at him like he just said something a complete fool would say. Hermione looked at him with a smile and whispered in his ears "well done!" and walked away from them up the stairs after a couple of steeps she asked "Ron… are you coming? We have to "discus" a couple of things" and winked at him.

He looked up and answered "sure" smiled and walked up to here and they went up in his room and locked the door.

Ginny heard the Sounds of the lock of Ron's door and looked to Harry. I have a feeling that we are alone for at least an hour or maybe two she said with a wink at Harry. She walked slowly and seductive with a swing of her hips over to Harry and got close to a tender kiss.

Harry was a got kisser, not like Dean, he placed one Hand Gently on her waist and one on behind her head and pulled her gently to him.

She kissed him for what felt like a year, if it would have been a year, it would have been the best of her live. She slowly and gently pulled him towards the couch and let herself fall, she pulled him down with him. He let her pull him and started to snuggle with her by falling directly besides her on the couch and pulling her on top of himself. She put her legs directly next to his hips and straightening up her self while never breaking eye contact. She grind devilish and leaned down to his ear and whispered "I got you right where I wanted to", harry answered with a smile "do you now Gin" and pulled her down for another tender kiss. She broke the kiss after about a minute, and said "yes I do". Harry was surrounded by Ginny's long hair he felt like he was in heaven.

Ginny smiled at Harry's face and said "you look awfully confident with your self", as a reply she only got a kiss from him and with a smile he said "I could do this all day without getting bored".

 _ **One hour later.**_

Ginny heard a regular bumping in Harry's chest, his heart indicated that he was relaxed, his chin rested on her head and he constantly smelled the flower fragrance of her hair.

She felt like everything was right, that was the place where she belonged, in the arms of Harry, no not Harry, her Harry. She didn't want to do anything else, even if she would, her body wouldn't react to her command to move or get up.

Harry felt like the only thing ever tearing them apart would be Lord Voldemort himself and even then he wouldn't let anyone hurt his Ginny. Not Voldemort, not Dean or Michel Corner. No one would be so idiotic and try to hurt her while he was around. He felt protective towards the young woman without a doubt he would destroy everyone how would try to harm her.

Ginny looked up at his face and asked: "what are you thinking about Harry?". Harry looked down on her with a loving look in his emerald green eyes and answered "I was thinking about how mutch I love you and how I will protect you against every thing and everyone how will try to harm you!".

"I don't need someone who plays the Auror for me! I can defend myself" she said with a friendly smile on her face but with a harsh undertone. Harry nodded "I know, but that was no question that was a statement!". She looked directly into his Green eyes and sighted. She knew he would never let something happen to her and he will always defend her even if she would say that he need's to stop. "Just please don't be a jealous prick like Dean was okay Harry?" she asked him. He nodded again knowing that he would hate watching her being with other guys but would tolerate it as long as they where her friends.

End of chapter 2

 **Please tell me what do you think about my story. Give me tips what could happen next and I always love seeing your reviews.**

 **~SkyFoxAlpha**


	3. The arts of love

Chapter 3.

 _ **about one week later**_

It wouldn't be far off to say that Harry was the only man in the world right for Ginny, to be fair she wasn't interested in any other man then Harry. She hoped that he thought the same way, and he did.

Little did she know that Harry will be the most caring and loving husband and father a woman could wish for. Ginny loved it when Harry stared into nothingness, because if she was laying next to him or on his lap he would start to cuddle with her or play with her hair.

Harry was in his own daydreams and as Ron entered the room with four letters concerning their Hogwarts lists. He had enough money to buy everything at least five thousand times so that wasn't the problem. Every year the Weasley's would reject the offer of playing at least some of the stuff.

This year tho he was planing not planing on letting the Weasley's pay or lets say one of the Weasleys. He said to Ginny "Buy every thing you'll need for the new year I will play for everything!" she answered "Oh no you won't Harry" he shook his head and added "that wasn't a question Gin, I will pay for everything you buy and you can't stop me" he said with a grin on his face that made Ginny wanna punch and kiss him at the same time. She knew she was defeated as Harry followed her around and as soon as they entered the Store he walked up to the clerk and said "I am taking all costs for what she is buying. Don't accept any money from her, please!".

There where two new shops in the Diagon Alley, One of them was a Jeweler the other one was a Restaurant called 'the flying snitch'. Ginny really wanted to go to the Jeweler but didn't want to bother Harry, who didn't had a problem going there.

After about Half an hour in the shop Ginny was done looking around, he knew witch one she liked the most they both left. The walked a couple of steps until harry said "I think I forgot my wallet in the store, wait here for a second" and left.

Harry entered the store and the clerk looked up and said "ah mister Potter! Did you forget something?" Harry shock is Head and said "give me this one" he pointed on one of the necklaceses.

The Clerk nodded and said "ah this one looked like the favorite of your girlfriend", Harry nodded and placed a couple of Galleons on the table and said "could you please engrave the name 'Ginny Weasley'", the Clerk nodded and tipped with his wand on the beautiful necklace and on the back a small name pooped up. Harry smiled and said good bye.

Ginny waited about three minuets as Harry came back, he was putting something in his jacket, to large to be a wallet. She looked at Harry for a couple of seconds but didn't say anything.

Dean Thomas, a large boy in his 16th year was walking thru the Diagon Alley as he saw a beautiful red head girl standing in front of Gringots waiting for someone. He ran towards her to say hello, as he reached her he crept up behind her and whispered in her ear "Hello Ginny" she shook extremely hard together "DEAN THOMAS" she yelled after she recovered herself from the shock. "YOU HAVE NERVE'S TO SHOW YOURSELF AROUND ME" she said with an angry looked at him. He looked at her with a shocked look in his eyes, "Gin..." "Don't you dare talk to me ever again!" now Dean was getting angry "What did I do?" "You bastard didn't talk to me the entire summer, no 'Hey Ginny can I come over, I would like to see you again' or 'can we talk'. Oh and by the Way I saw you kissing Cho last year in the Hogwarts Express back to Kings cross!" Dean was shocked she did see him! She must have seen him as he went on a toilet and he went in her department. He didn't say anything and just left.

 _ **Authors Note:** Hello Guys, Thanks for Reading my new Chapter, I would just like to say that I needed to keep this with Dean short and I know I didn't think of a reasonable excuse for Ginny to break up with him because Harry. Sorry! The rest of the Chapter will be written better. Have fun! _

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and asked her what happened while he was away. Ginny told him about Dean and Harry's Hands formed into fists. He was angry that Dean so stupid thinking about talking to Ginny like that, especially after he didn't write her any letters or something.

He relaxed a bit after she told him she broke up with Dean, and Harry smiled and kissed her.

After they where done with shopping in the Diagon Alley. They all went back to the Burrow, after Harry paid for everything Ginny bought she got everything brand new, no hand me downs form her brothers, Molly told Harry he shouldn't have done that she wanted to hear a Thank you from Ginny but Harry said before Molly even could finish her sentence "I didn't gave her a chance I just got up to the clerk and waited there until she was done shopping and quickly paid for everything she bought. She tried to outsmart me a couple of times but it didn't work" he said with a smile on his lips. Molly shock her head and Harry giggled, "Oh I nearly forgot" Harry said in front of everyone and pulled out a black case with a golden logo on top of it, two wand's how crossed a giant diamond. He handed it over to Ginny but he forgot to pull the price marking off. Ginny looked at it with big eyes "Harry... why did you do this?" he wasn't aware of the price shield until she found it and she nearly passed out. "SEVENTY FIVE THOU..." she stocked at the large number "HARRY POTTER! You did not buy my little Ginny a seventy five thousand Galleons costing piece of jewelry!" Harry just grind and said nothing. Ginny looked at the beautiful necklace. The necklace was out of pure platinum, with a flower out of gold and in the middle was a small ruby. In the flower with a beautiful swing of cursive hand writing was her name engraved. _Ginny Weasley._

Ginny lost her word's, it was so expensive, but so beautiful. She didn't realize that her mother was ranting in the background. Hermione looked at it Ron came over as well to look at the extreme present his Boyfriend gave her.

She was about to cry, Ginny looked over the box and just saw Harry completely satisfied with him self. Ginny put the necklace on the table walked over to the couch and fell on it.

Ron looked at Harry completely speechless "m..m… mate…?! Why?" Hermione looked at him in the same way. Harry grind and said "I love her and she just deserves the best." "that's cool and all mate but seventy five thousand? Plus an a complete set of new cloths for Hogwarts, all books, a Firebolt…, bloody hell even I wanna be your girlfriend now." Ron said without any sings of a grin but a small tone of humor coming out of it. Hermione laughed!

Harry was looking at the shocked Molly and an perplexed Arthur, Harry walked over to Ginny to talk to her but she wouldn't let him she was pulling him down for an tender kiss. Her eyes glowed harder then ever with love and desire to kiss him until she would have to breath just to pull him back again. Ron looked over to Harry and his Sister "OCH come on guys get a room…".

After Ron's angry comment they slowly stopped kissing, after that he helped a still very speechless Ginny to bring all her new thing up the stairs.

After Dinner, what Mrs. Weasley had prepared while they where in the Diagon Alley, Ginny looked at Harry and said "I'm going to bed, good night" she first said just to Harry and the to everybody else." Well in that case I won't do mutch longer as well as well." Mrs. Weasley nodded still a bit shocked at Harry's actions. "Night Ron, 'Mione. And of course good night Mr & Mrs Weasley".

He went up to Ginny's Room as he walked in, a very Ginny with a way to tall Shirt what nearly goes tho her knees and very very short underwear. She knew seeing her like this was truly painful for him, he loved it wen she looked like that. The second he entered the room and saw her he walked over to her and gently pushed her on the bed. He let him fall right next to her in the bed and started kissing her passionately.

A couple of minuets later Hermione walked up to their room and saw that Harry and Ginny where cuddled together under one large blanket. She closed the door and walked up to Ron's room and laid down.

Ginny heard Harry slowly drifting into the land of dreams and the last thing he gave from himself was "I love you Gin..." after that his breath got slow and steady, and he was sleeping.

Ginny was still aroused after their kissing. She got closer to Harry and snugged herself into his arms. She thought she was going to be awake a long time but the second Harry was directly behind her something in her got deactivated and she was nearly instantly a sleep.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, Ginny was breathing extremely heavy. Harry gently placed his hand on her waist with instantly ended in a relaxed sigh. Kissed her neck, she woke up was looking around in her room, Harry asked her "are you all right?" she shook together by the sound of his voice "HARRY! you ar..." Harry kissed her to make her not yell the entire house together. "Its okay..." he said with a comforting voice "… it was just a bad dream".

He kissed her again, she visibly relaxed. "it was so real!" she said with a broken voice. Harry pulled her to him and gently brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled and snuggled herself again into Harry, this time she was so close she could hear his Heart beating. She was asleep after the fifth time she heard Harry's heart bump again. Harry put his arms around Ginny. He couldn't find any sleep that night. Instead he watched over Ginny sleeping.

The next morning Harry was still wrapped around Ginny. After the incident last night she slept like an angel. He kissed her tenderly to make her wake up. She didn't respond, after he pulled the blanket from Ginny and stood up. She finally moved, she tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work.

After a couple of seconds she finally got up and looked with a hellish glare. He just smiled at her and gave her a kiss. She just looked at him before pulling him back to her and stared kissing him passionately. After a couple of minuets they where exhausted and they stood up and made them self ready for the new day.

"Harry can you help me please?" Ginny asked him she gave him the necklace he bought her and she turned her back to him. He put the expensive necklace around her neck. It looked even more ravishing when she wore it. After he was done she kissed him and walked out of the room down the stairs.

Ginny looked like she slept well while Harry looked like a shipwreck. He had been up all night to comfort her and secure her her in her dream world. She loved Harry so mutch for all the things he only had done for her in the past twenty four hours. He bought her so many things, a couple of them more worth than every single item in her room, well, nearly.

Harry felt like shit. He didn't sleep enough and this was his payment. He felt like he was going to puke in a large masses. Mrs. Weasley looked at him and said already that he was going to be sick for a while. It was nothing that can spread he was just exhausted and needed Sleep more than anything now in his life.

 _ **I hope you had fun reading the newest chapter of my story.**_

 _ **~SkyFoxAlpha**_


	4. The brake before dawn

Chapter 4.

It was hot, the sun was shining the entire day. Harry wanted to go in the little lake near the Burrow, but for his own health his threw the idea right back in the trash.

Ginny was practicing Quiditch the entire day, he loved watching her while she practiced. Her golden and red hair flew behind her. She looked very good in her Quiditch attire. He knew that she wanted to get back in the Gryffindor house team, and it so happens that she knows the house Captain. Harry was chosen to be house captain and he knew, if she shows the same efforts as she shows now than she won't have any problems. But he would need to check her especially well, if he would just let her in the team, that wouldn't be fair for the others. Ginny would make an excellent chaser and she knew that.

The shadows got longer and the staggering beauty of the land surrounding the Burrow started to shine in the evening sun.

Ginny was getting tired of the practice all day and landed right next to Harry. She smiled at he had an extremely dreamy look on his face. He shook his head as if he just awoke from a daydream.

Ginny's back hurt from her position on the broomstick. They walked back to the Burrow, Molly and Arthur where out again, that was actually really rare but alone in the last week they went out at least three times. Not that Harry or anyone else complaint but again it was rear that they ever went out.

Hermione and Ron where kissing on the living room couch as Harry and Ginny walked in, they quickly broke up and tried to play it off, Ron said nervously "a… and where were you?". Harry, not knowing to who he was talking to, he answered "Ginny was practicing Quiditch outside, and I watched her". Hermione now was nearly red like a tomato, Ginny noticed that and said "You know that you guys don't need to stop just because we walk in on you? We know you are dating, It was fairly obvious!". Somehow Hermione managed to get even redder, Harry thought that if she blushed a bit more she would make Fawkes red feathers look like color less objects. Ron just stood up and walked up the stairs, saying nothing. Hermione stood up as well and tried not to make eye contact with Ginny or Harry and ran after him.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a questioning look before they stared to burst out into laughter.

After dinner Harry looked up to Ginny, she felt the look and glanced up, "Harry? Is everything alright?", Harry nodded. He still was very sleepy after now two night in a row with nearly no sleep what so ever.

After he told everyone he would go to bed he walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him trying to get as mutch sleep as possible.

 _ **Author's note:** first of all again thanks you so mutch for reading my story. I just would like to say that I will stop working on this story for now. I will continue when I got enough ideas what could happen next. But for now I will start a new story. Thanks for you patience!_


End file.
